trouble_in_zombie_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Greenwood
Ron is a 16-year-old white American boy with an unusual knack for all things "tech." Before the outbreak, Ron was an only child of two well-off scientist parents, and he went to high school with Tal. Ron was created before the RP and is played by Eren. Backstory (Pre-Outbreak) come up in RP yet! So far... (Post-Outbreak) Ron came home from school to an empty house, which didn't feel unusual to him. As he was doing his usual coming home routine, he heard a noise somewhere else in the house. Peeking around a corner, he saw a couple of figures shuffling around. Panicked, he tried to call the police, but he couldn't get through. He took a kitchen knife and tried to stifle his own frightened breathing as he figured out how to handle things. He couldn't help but notice that these people acted strange for home invaders. They weren't even taking anything, so what did they want...? And wait, is that bl-- Tal appeared at the window behind him, startling the living daylights out of him, accidentally alerting the zombies. After some clumsy fighting/running, Tal helped him escape. Tal and Ron continued to Tal and Belle's apartment. Ron waited outside while Tal went in, and he noticed that she looked shaken over something when she came back out. She didn't tell him what she saw, but just said that Belle wanted to meet at a nearby store. She wasn't there. Tal and Ron continued their search for Belle, and though Ron doesn't say it, he doesn't think Belle's made it. He turned out to be right. At the moment, Ron has no idea where his parents are or if they're even alive. Personality A shy and anxious person by nature, Ron tends to prefer situations where he's able to take to the background a little more and support the team with plans, tech work, and improvments. Ron struggles with social situations and is greatly lacking in the self-confidence department, but he can find his voice when it comes to talking about things he feels more knowledgable in. Ron's a bit of an easy target for some of the more... "blunt" characters--especially since it's not too hard to annoy him or make him uneasy--and Ron typically responds in kind with low-key sarcasm. He's very quick to feel attached to people, but is slow to open up. Relationships Tal Litao Ron's closest friend and confidant. Before the outbreak, he and Tal went to school together. Their relationship can be rocky; Ron feels scared/frustrated with Tal's risk-taking, and he often doesn't approve of her aggressiveness. However, Ron cares for Tal a great deal, and he admires her strength and confidence. He might admire her more than he realizes...? Ron and Tal tend to stick to each other; Ron feels most comfortable talking to her and opens up to her more than others, and tends to just let her do the talking when they're with strangers. When left alone with other people, Ron can feel a little more self-conscious and put on the spot. Xesthersu Usimiu Ron and Su have had a couple chats with each other, though they were mostly about team matters. Still, Ron likes Su; he views her as a leader and places value on her input. He thinks fondly of her for reaching out to him. Sheridan O'Connel Ron and Sherri haven't really talked. Ron recognizes her as friendly, but otherwise he doesn't really have an opinion of her. Marie Ron hasn't really had personal chats with Marie, but he likes her as a teammate. He notices that Marie turns to him frequently for ideas, and gets the impression that Marie thinks well of him. He was annoyed by Damien's comments towards her. He's mostly sided with Marie during her and Tal's fights, but he did side more with Tal during their argument over Marie leaving them with the epitaphs. Because of his better history with Marie, though, he doesn't feel nearly as angry as Tal does. Damien Yikes--Ron hated this guy. He acted like a huge creep and tried to rope Ron into it, and then acted like a jerk to him pretty much all the time. And why did his behavior towards Tal make him so mad? Yet, once Damien sacrificed himself for Ron, his bitter feelings towards him dissipated and were replaced by a bit of a complicated mess. Ron can't help but feel responsible for Damien's death, and it bothers him greatly. Acorn Heathers Ron didn't really talk to Acorn before she died, but he had a positive view of her. He remembers her as a sweet person who was nice enough to help them out. Copper Ron has a higher tolerance for Copper's attitude than some of the other teammates. He was slightly awed by her social confidence during the party scene and took her advice a bit too literally. He blames that fiasco on himself, but he's probably pretty reluctant to take pointers from Copper in the future... Whiski O'Cohol Help Trivia *Ron is also one of Eren's oldest characters. Surprisingly, he was always a shy inventor. (He was much more moe and less funny(?), though.) *Ron is prone to getting headaches and feeling generally unwell when he's stressed out. His own anxiety can practically incapacitate him at times.